Outdoor activities are occasionally held in windy weather conditions, in a steady or intermittent breeze strong enough to interfere with the enjoyment of eating or ordinary conversation. Without resorting to holding activities inside an enclosed structure or tent, it is useful to be able to block said breeze with a portable means that is easy to set up and sturdy enough to withstand ordinary wind conditions.
The prior art includes several devices that act as wind screens and are reasonably portable. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,286 to Russo teaches a portable canopy for bleacher seats, U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,319 to Shultz teaches a rigid plastic screen that is detachable into equally-sized sections, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,402 to Clary shows a screen of adjustable size that needs to be braced by attachment to external contacts. The present invention's features are easily distinguishable from these and other devices.
The present invention was developed to use tubular steel bracing and folding mechanisms available with portable canopies, as well as low-cost connector mechanisms, hinges and retractable pins. The invention is collapsible into a three-foot long, one-foot-in-diameter configuration that fits easily into a bag for storage and carrying.